Movie Night
by LEAJPEHP
Summary: Michonne ventures out of the walls and doesn't find much, just some popcorn and an old DVD.
"Hey hon," Michonne greeted Rick when she came back into the walls.
"Where were you? You had me worried."  
"What are you talking about? I told you I was going out this morning."  
"You can't possibly think I was focused on what you were saying this morning," Rick muttered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. Michonne chuckled and pushed him away.

"Get anything good?" He asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his windbreaker.  
"I found a movie I figured we could watch tonight."  
"A movie?"  
"Yeah, remember that dumb thing from the 90's, _Mrs. Doubtfire_?" Michonne asked. "I figured it was funny, and Carl would like it."  
"Alright, sounds good."  
"See you later."  
"Michonne, you can't just go now," Rick whined at her.  
"This is for you," she handed the movie to Rick, and walked away, leaving Rick to gaze at her, her modified windbreaker and the katana swung over shoulder, bouncing against her back with every step she took.

"I hate you," he called out.  
"Hate you more," she called over her shoulder.

Rick chuckled and turned around to bring the movie to Carl. He walked in the house and was greeted by the sounds of Judith's crying. He saw Carl trying to bounce her and he looked at his dad with desperation in his eyes. Rick shook his head and took his daughter from his son. Rick looked at Carl and Carl said, "Not my fault. I fed her, I changed her, I burped her."

Rick nodded and put Judith down on the floor where she immediately contented herself, by crawling around.  
"She's getting older. Doesn't always need to be held."  
Carl nodded.  
Rick continued, "Let her do this till she tires herself out, so that she won't be antsy while we watch this." He pulled out the movie and Carl said, "Really? A movie?!"  
Rick smiled at him and said, "Michonne picked it up this morning; saw it while she was out."  
"Oh, Dad, you need to promise me something."  
"What might that be?"  
"No getting all handsy with Michonne while we watch this."  
Rick laughed and said, "Whatever you want bud. Whatever you want." He threw his arm around Carl's shoulders as they both looked at Judith crawling around on the floor.

Carl looked up at Rick before casting his gaze to the ground as he shyly asked, "Are you and Michonne going to have a baby?"  
"I don't think so. It's too early for that, and I don't think she would like to have another baby. She's happy, having you and Judith. You wouldn't want to share that attention, right?"  
"I was just wondering. It doesn't matter to me. I'm just glad that Michonne is around. I really like her Dad."  
"She wouldn't be around if you didn't, Carl."

They both jumped as they heard Michonne's voice, "Would you look at that? Her night practicing is really paying off."  
She kissed the top of Carl's head as she entered the room, then moved to Rick's open side where his arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Carl slipped away and said, "I'm going to go find Enid."  
"Back before dark," Michonne called after him. "We're going to watch that movie. I even found popcorn," she said to the slamming door.

"You're good for him. I am so grateful for that." He paused and added, "For her too."  
Michonne looked down at her shoes to see Judith untying her laces. She groaned as she leaned down to pick up the baby and she stared into her face, "Don't untie my shoes again, walker bait."  
Rick protectively took his daughter back and shook his head laughing.

"What?" Michonne said defensively, a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Just something Carl was saying. He asked if we were going to have a kid. I told him probably not, and now the answer is definitely not."  
Michonne pushed him away and grabbed the baby back, to place her on her hip and start walking around the house. After a moment she said, "Rick."  
"Hmm?"  
"I love your children. Carl is one of my best friends, and Judith is going to be a brilliant young lady, but I can't have another baby. I won't."  
"I would never make you. Never, you know that right?"  
"I do. I just needed to make that clear in case there was uncertainty. I also want you to know, that I appreciate you letting me be a part of your family, with your children."  
"I am glad you wanted it."

About two hours later, Carl had returned, the family unit had eaten; Michonne and Carl had popped the popcorn. Rick was sitting with Judith in his lap, and Carl sat down in the middle of Rick and Michonne with the snack bowl in his lap. Rick shook his head over Carl's head at Michonne, who smiled and took a handful of popcorn as she pressed play on the remote.

At the close of the movie, Carl yawned, stood up and stretched. He took Judith from his Dad, who patted him on the back, and fist bumped Michonne as he congratulated her on the good movie choice. Carl made his way upstairs and Rick stared at Michonne as she watched Carl carry Judith upstairs. She switched on the baby monitor and watch him rock her in the rocking chair for a few minutes until she dozed and then he placed her in the crib.

"He's a good big brother. I had hoped André would have a little sibling."  
Rick didn't know what to say. Michonne put down the monitor and moved over to lean on Rick. "I'm sorry, I keep talking about my dead son."  
"It's okay, I know I wouldn't be able to stop talking about Carl, or Judith." He shuddered at the thought.

After a solid half hour of making out on the couch like two teenagers, Michonne finally stood and dragged Rick off the couch and up the stairs. The entire trip from the couch to their room, his hands remained on her waist and his lips kissed various parts of her neck and shoulders around the straps of her tank top.

"You know you're gorgeous, right?" He asked breathlessly as he pulled her shirt off and jumped onto the bed.  
She looked down at the ground, not meeting his eyes, placed an apple on the nightstand and joined him in the bed. After another hour of sweaty writhing and unspeakable pleasure, Michonne found herself cuddled against Rick. Every few minutes she felt his lips on her skin and electricity coursed through her veins every time.  
"You'll be the death of me, Rick Grimes."  
"Well, as long as it's not a walker," he muttered through a stifled yawn.


End file.
